


Sharp-Dressed

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Suit Kink, Thirsty Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Will appreciates seeing Hannibal in a new suit. And, even more so, out of it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Sharp-Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say about this except that it's purely self-indulgent and I wrote it as a birthday present to myself. The vest Hannibal wears in this is like the ones made/sold [here!](https://innovacorsetry.com/products/corset-vest) Also, Hannibal's cute lil tum needs more love.

Will tried to wait patiently as Hannibal finished getting ready, though he couldn't help wondering why it was taking so long, even for him. Or why he'd insisted on waiting to undress until Will was finished and saying he _needed the room to himself_ for whatever reason. He brushed it off, telling himself they'd discuss it after whatever stuffy event he'd planned for them. Finally, he emerged from the bedroom, looking fantastic as usual, although...

“You look different,” he said as he stood up to approach him, greeting him with a kiss and putting his hands on his chest. When Hannibal gave a puzzled look, he backtracked. “You look good, I mean. I was just...” Bringing his hands a bit further down Hannibal's front, he noticed the fabric of his vest seemed...stiffer. “New waistcoat?” he asked. “It looks nice.”

“Thank you, Will,” Hannibal said, smiling. “I had some new ones made, and just picked them up from my tailor today.” He took a step back from Will and unbuttoned his suit jacket, gracefully taking it off to give Will a better view of what was beneath it.

“Oh...”

The waistcoat was a deep purple shade, the same frilly paisley pattern that Hannibal's suits were known for, Will noted. But what especially caught his eye was that it was tailored with corset boning, with his broad chest tapering down to a narrow waistline. Will had to admit he loved the silhouette that it gave him, even if it was...quite different than his usual style.

“It looks great,” he finally said. “Turn around for me?” He watched Hannibal turn away from him, revealing a peek of the black dress shirt he wore underneath, with black satin ties criss-crossing up the middle of his back. When Hannibal turned to face him again, he pulled him in for another kiss and firmly held him by the waist. “Beautiful,” he said. “Though I already can't wait to take it off of you later...”

~~

The art auction lasted much longer than Will would have preferred, but the fact that a part of the funds raised were going to a nearby animal shelter made him feel considerably better.

The champagne helped, too.

At Hannibal's insistence, he behaved himself for the most part, only sneaking the occasional arm around Hannibal's waist or giving him a possessive look when someone else's glances lingered a moment too long for his liking. Finally, as the evening's festivities came to a close, he clung to Hannibal as they made their way out to the Bentley.

“Finally, you're all mine again,” he purred. “Got you all to myself, we can get out of these clothes...you must be ready to get out of that tight-ass thing, right?”

Hannibal gave a gentle smile as he unlocked the car and helped Will into the passenger seat. “I assure you, I've been quite comfortable all evening. I promise I didn't tighten the laces too much, but I appreciate your concern.”

Will hummed, seemingly accepting his reply, though even under the effect of several glasses of champagne he could sense something _off_ about Hannibal's tone. He decided to drop the subject for now though, placing a hand on Hannibal's thigh as he started the car and pulled out onto the main road. He hummed along to the soft music playing on the radio and nearly dozed off during the drive home, only speaking up in soft, monosyllabic responses when Hannibal would address him.

By the time they finally made it back home, Will was feeling considerably more rested and sobered up, though he still allowed Hannibal to assist him to the door, looping his arm around his waist and leaning in for a kiss as Hannibal briefly fumbled with his keys. Once they were inside, Will made a beeline for the bedroom to change into his pajamas, barely noticing that Hannibal hadn't followed him to do the same. After putting on a t-shirt and boxers, he crawled into bed just as Hannibal appeared in the doorway.

“There you are, darlin',” he said. “Do I finally get to help you out of that stuffy suit?”

Hannibal was clearly tempted by the offer, but he hesitated for a moment. “I'm perfectly capable of undressing myself, Will,” he said, “but I'll happily join you in a moment.” Before Will could say anything further, Hannibal picked out his pajamas for the night and took them into the ensuite bathroom, presumably to change there. Will pouted at the prospect of missing out on seeing his husband without clothes on, and after a moment he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom himself.

“Hannibal, let me in,” he said. “You're acting strange, is everything okay?”

Hannibal froze as he started to put his pajama top on, almost looking as if he wanted to shoo Will out for a moment before refraining. With a sigh, he leaned against the sink, looking at the floor. “I wasn't exactly expecting to have this conversation tonight, but I suppose it was inevitable. It seems that I've...gotten a little too comfortable since we've started living together.”

Will tilted his head to the side, confused. “Too comfortable? How can you get _too_ comfortable? And why are you saying that like it's a negative thing?” He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around Hannibal's waist, feeling him tense up under his touch.

“There was a reason I had to have new suits tailored, Will.”

Will blinked, letting the words process in his mind. The new vests, the way they were tailored, his sudden apparent hesitation to be seen or touched... “Hannibal, you know I think you're beautiful no matter what, right?” he asked, slowly bringing his hands forward and cupping Hannibal's stomach and noticing that there was, in fact, the slightest hint more of softness than he remembered. “Honestly, I probably wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't said anything, at least not right away, but now that you mention it...”

Hannibal sucked in a breath suddenly. “Will...”

“Oh, stop it. It looks nice on you,” Will said. “You know I've always loved your tummy, Hannibal, just like the rest of you.” He smiled when he felt Hannibal's muscles relax beneath his fingers after a moment. “See? 's not so bad. In fact, that thing you said about getting _too comfortable_ living with me? I take that as a compliment.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed playfully. “Is that so? How is that?”

“Well, it means I do a good job of taking care of you,” Will said. “On the rare nights you let me do the cooking, anyway. And the fact that you feel comfortable enough to relax around me, that's a nice feeling too.” He looked up and down Hannibal's exposed chest and belly, the sides of his unbuttoned shirt hanging at his sides. “Now...” he said, his voice dropping as he pulled their hips together, “...how about I take you to bed and I do what I've been dying to do to you all night?”


End file.
